Learning to hit a baseball can be difficult, especially for younger batters. Improper stance, a poor swing, improper weight distribution, and lack of good hand-eye coordination all contribute to the difficulty in learning how to hit a baseball skillfully.
A recurrent problem affecting a beginner batter in baseball is that he has the tendency to “lunge” at the ball using only his strength in his arms to swing the bat. When a batter mistakenly transfers his weight forward he loses power in the swing. Furthermore, his head moves up as the ball is going down, making the ball harder to see and to hit. A better technique is for the batter to swivel or rotate his hips around a vertical axis in such a fashion as to use his whole body to impart energy to the bat. The difference between “lunging” and “rotating” is that in lunging, the batter's rear leg is straightened thus pushing the batter's upper body forward past the vertical axis. However, in rotating, the batter remains at the axis of rotation: his rear leg bends at the knee and stays below him, aligned with the axis of rotation as he rotates his hips thereby providing the batter with the maximum batting power. It is therefore important for a beginner to be provided with immediate feedback regarding his stance and more specifically regarding the position of his rear leg in relation to his axis of rotation as he hits the ball.
Therefore, a mechanical device is desirable that would provide an easy, quick and safe way to train the hitter in the proper stance and swinging technique to maximize the energy imparted to the ball while lessening the chances for injury due to improper swinging. Conjointly, a method using the aforesaid mechanical device needs to be developed that trains batters in improving their batting technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,273 by Davidson describes a device comprising multiple belts to which two elastic straps are attached at one of their ends. The straps, at their other ends, are attached to the hands and feet of the user. This device is used for exercise but is too complicated and is not specifically designed to train baseball batters. In addition, the device is designed to exercise a force on the user when used properly. In contrast, in the Present Invention, no force or tug is applied to the batter when he has achieved the correct swinging technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,927 by Perry is a device designed to create a rotational torque around the hip of a golfer. This device cannot be used to train baseball batters because it does not restrict the back leg of the batter. In addition its dimensions which require that it be wound around the golfer's body make it inadequate for training in baseball. Perry's invention provides torque even if the golfer's stance is adequate. In contrast, in the Present Invention, no force is applied to, or felt by, the batter if his stance and swing are correct.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,135 by Tracy, Sr. is designed to help athletes maintain a center of gravity close to the ground as is appropriate for football training. However, it cannot be used to train baseball batters who need to keep their center of gravity elevated. Two straps attached to the belt restrict the movement of both legs and their dimensions are too short: they are designed to keep the wearer down which is appropriate for training in football but not in offensive baseball. The Present Invention restricts the movement of only the rear leg without restricting the front leg or forcing the batter to maintaining a low center of gravity.
None of the prior art offers the functionality, flexibility of use, simplicity and economy of this invention. Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description claims and accompanying drawings.